O Estranho Sequestro do Papai Noel
by F.D'hiver
Summary: Natal é sempre aquela época do ano onde nós nos metemos nas maiores enrascadas por causa da nossa família. Bem, para um dos ninjas mais poderosos de Konoha não podia ser diferente. Uchiha Sasuke nunca pensou que um dia teria que se importar com as histórias de Natal, entretanto havia se tornado pai e quando se é pai nada mais será como antes.


**Nota:** Naruto e os seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a Masashi Kishimoto, porém a história é de minha total autoria.

Olá, pessoal. Papai Noel passou um pouco atrasado por aqui porque ele foi sequestrado e tudo mais, foi um dia longo para ele. Espero que todo mundo curta essa one de Natal. Ela é bem bobinha, mas de coração, eu estava super afim de fazê-la. Era para o concurso, mas ela acabou ultrapassando o limite e eu nunca sei o que fazer para diminuir. Um aviso: Sasuke está OOC, mas espero que vocês não se preocupem

Um feliz natal a todos e uma boa leitura;*

* * *

.

.

 **O Estranho Sequestro do Papai Noel**

 **Confusões de Natal**

.

.

Toda a Vila estava coberta por um manto branco. Ruas, casas, prédios, plantas e até mesmo o monte dos _Hokages_ tinha pontos de neve em algumas cabeças e narizes. Os flocos já tinham parado de cair há um tempo, para sua sorte.

Duvidava que teriam conseguido chegar em Konoha em um bom tempo se fossem pego por mais uma tempestade. Por não querer atrasar ainda mais sua volta ao lar, Sasuke tinha corrido por milhas sem parar. Arrastando todo o seu time, passando de tempestade em tempestade, até cruzarem o meio do país do fogo, onde as coisas melhoraram, mas o frio ainda era cortante.

Todo esse esforço era para que conseguisse chegar em casa a tempo de aproveitar o Natal. Não que ele ligasse, para Sasuke essa era apenas mais uma data e nada mais, mas tinha certeza que sua bela esposa e filha o matariam caso perdesse mais uma vez essa festividade.

Estremecia só de pensar no que Sakura poderia fazer com ele.

Bem, ele estava um pouco atrasado. Parte do ritual já tinha acontecido, afinal a meia noite do dia 24 já tinha passado há pelo menos umas duas horas, oficialmente já era Natal, porém teria o dia inteiro para compensar pelo atraso. Sua filha deveria estar na cama ansiosa para abrir os presentes.

Apertou a capa em volta do corpo, estando agora tão perto de sua residência não conseguia deixar de pensar na boa comida, na cama macia e na esposa quente que o aguardava. Despediu-se de seus companheiros e tomou seu rumo. O silêncio noturno sempre foi do seu agrado, encontrava paz na quietude. Porém, naquela noite, parecia existir algo a mais, um ar místico, encantado pela neve.

O caminho até a sua residência foi feito perante uma trilha de bonecos de neve, famílias de neve, coisas indistintas de neve. Tinha certeza que alguém tinha tentado fazer um pinguim pescando, só tentado mesmo, porque estava muito longe de ser.

Antes mesmo de reconhecer sua casa, avistou o boneco solitário feito por sua filha, ele se destacava por não usar uma cartola, tinha um turbante roxo e tufos de madeira saindo como se fosse uma franja, _sua_ franja.

Parou em frente ao boneco que além do turbante e da franja tinha um botão roxo em um dos olhos, no pescoço usava cordões feito de canudo verde, vermelho e amarelo e um dos gravetos tinha papel higiênico enrolado nele. Aos _pés_ tinha uma placa feita de papelão: _"Sou o papai da Sarada"_.

A letra era infantil e tinha alguns garranchos, mas não pode deixar de se sentir orgulhoso. A última vez que a viu ela mal conseguia escrever o próprio nome e agora já formava frases. Precisava ficar mais em casa, sua filha estava crescendo e aprendendo as coisas e ele não estava ali para acompanhar. Assim que as festividades terminassem procuraria Naruto e pediria suas férias mais que atrasadas, de qualquer forma ele estava exausto, tantas missões longas o fazia sentir falta de seu canto como nunca. Ansiava pela paz e tranquilidade que só alcançava junto as duas mulheres de sua vida.

Ao se afastar da entrada sua atenção foi direto para a porta de casa. Pendurado a maçaneta estava uma pequena bolsa de papel em um vermelho reluzente. Observou o perímetro, tudo calmo, todos provavelmente dormiam. Procurou por algum _chakra_ suspeito a sua volta, mas novamente nada foi encontrado, a não ser um que deveria estar na cama, mas esse _chakra_ não pertencia a inimigos.

Seria típico de Naruto plantar algo em sua casa, se fosse alguma piadinha do _dobe_ ele não se importaria nenhum pouco com a atual posição que ele ocupava, Naruto pagaria por qualquer transtorno gerado. Na parte de cima da bolsa seu nome estava caprichosamente escrito e ele conhecia muito bem aquela grafia, não era de seu amigo/rival. Retirou a caixa de dentro do pacote, abrindo-a e revelando uma bela _kunai_ com o símbolo Uchiha gravado na borda.

Aquela não era uma arma para batalha e sim para uma coleção. Sakura sabia muito bem o quanto ele adorava possuir tais artefatos, quase um _hobbie_ que se permitia ter. Sorriu retirando o pequeno bilhete que estava cravado na ponta da _kunai_ :

" _Papai Noel foi muito bom a você esse ano. Venha até a sala de estar pegar o seu outro presente surpresa._

 _Hohoho."_

Deveria lembra-la que não era uma criança e as analogias ao bom velhinho não lhe despertavam sensações agradáveis, na verdade até o apavoravam um pouco e tinha certeza que sua adorada esposa não o queria apavorado. Ela o queria muito diferente disso. Mas não perderia sua noite discutindo esse tipo de futilidade, não quando tinha um _presente_ a receber. Quem sabe um presente nu.

Como imaginou durante todo o percurso, a residência estava quente e aconchegante. Retirou a máscara e a capa que trajava, largando-as no criado-mudo que ficava no _hall_ da residência. As luzes na arvore de natal ainda piscavam e ao que tudo indicava essa era uma arvore ainda maior que a do ano passado, já que o brilho chegava até a escada, até mesmo ao _ha_ ll onde ele estava. Caminhou até a sala e desligou os malditos pisca-pisca. Ao lado da arvore tinha uma pequena mesa com biscoitos e leite que sua filha tinha deixado.

Todo ano era a mesma história e só para não desaponta-la ele os comia, nem sempre estavam bons, mas é aquele tipo de esforço que se faz para não ver lágrimas, contestações e duvidas que não davam para ser sanadas, não naquela idade. Odiava toda aquela baboseira natalina e as diversas mentiras que cercavam o evento, mas Sakura insistia tanto e Sarada ficava tão agitada que acabava cedendo a tais eventos.

Ainda se lembrava do ano em que quase disse que o Papai Noel não existia, Sakura o olhava como se ele tivesse acabado de cometer um crime imperdoável e Sarada como se ele tivesse queimado seu urso de pelúcia favorito. Sua eficiente esposa não tardou a inventar uma teoria louca sobre o efeito de um veneno no sistema nervoso que deixava a todos fora de si. Sarada gostou tanto da história da mãe que ficava perguntando detalhes e mais detalhes, até cansa-la.

A melhor parte é que sua filha realmente achou que ele estava doente e não pediu que ele lhe levasse ao parque ou a casa de Naruto, passaram o dia na cama fazendo vários desenhos e teatro com ursos. Sarada adorava histórias e as suas favoritas era sobre a peregrinação que ele tinha feito e tudo que ele tinha conhecido.

Então para evitar danos e estresse ele comia os malditos biscoitos, tomava o leite, deixava pegadas de carvão em frente a lareira e arrumava os presentes que estavam no armário de casacos em baixo da arvore. Pronto. Todos saiam felizes. Trabalho feito agora era a vez dele ir ganhar o seu presente. Largou o pacote vermelho e o bilhete em cima da mesinha com os biscoitos e cruzou os corredores até a sala de estar.

Sim, sua casa tinha duas salas. Por que? Ele não fazia ideia. Uma era para visitas e jantares sociais, a sala para ser exibida e a outra era a sala _residencial_ o sofá era maior e na opinião dele mais confortável, ficava nos fundos da casa, com uma televisão enorme onde as crianças costumavam ficar e onde eles ficavam quando não tinham visitas. Já do corredor podia ver a luz por baixo da porta, sorriu perante a perspectiva do que o aguardava.

— Demorou tanto que eu estava quase desistindo de presenteá-lo — fechou a porta atrás de si enquanto Sakura se levantava, usando um par de botas e um casaco sobretudo preto. — Iria mandar o Papai Noel colocá-lo na lista dos meninos maus. — não podia evitar revirar os olhos, lá estava a referência outra vez.

— Não imaginava que ele já tinha me tirado de lá — acabou com o espaço que havia entre eles, tomando-a em seus braços. — Desculpe pelo atraso. Vim o mais rápido que pude.

— Perdoado. Dessa vez foi a tempo — os braços finos circundaram o pescoço dele, enquanto beijos cálidos eram depositados por toda a extensão do rosto másculo. — Deve estar cansado de sua longa missão, talvez eu possa ajudar— as abotoaduras da capa preta que ele usava foram soltas e logo a peça estava de lado.

— Sim, preciso muito de sua ajuda. Não vou conseguir me livrar de toda essa roupa sozinho — um sorriso sacana surgiu no rosto delicado de Sakura.

Queria tanto livra-la daquele casaco indesejado e possui-la na mesma hora, mas com o tempo passou a apreciar muito os joguinhos de Sakura e quanto mais _aceso_ ela o deixava, melhor era.

— Você parece tão tenso — o puxou até a borda do sofá, forçando-o a se sentar enquanto os seus dedos delicados deslizavam pelas costas dele, massageando-o bem devagar. — Deixe me ajuda-lo a relaxar. — Sakura começou a desabotoar a camisa preta de Sasuke, sua boca roçando dos ombros a nuca dele.

Sarada se revirava na cama, inquieta, não conseguia dormir. Sua mãe tinha alertado que o Papai Noel só aparecia quando as crianças já estavam dormindo e na manhã seguinte todos os presentes estariam em baixo da arvore, mas ela não conseguia se conter de curiosidade. Tudo bem, ela tinha dormido, mas muito pouco. Lutou bravamente para ficar acordada e agora pouco ela tinha certeza que ouvira um barulho.

Deveria ser ele, deveria ser o Papai Noel.

Apertou a coberta contra o corpo, também podia ser o seu papai. Esperou para ouvir o som dos passos na escada, mas nada aconteceu e isso só fez aumentar sua expectativa infantil. Ela estava certa, ele era incapaz de entregar tudo à meia noite em ponto, na verdade acreditava ser impossível ele fazer a entrega em uma noite, em menos de um minuto. Só quem considerava era o bobo do Boruto.

Seu pai era a pessoa mais rápida que ela conhecia e ainda assim ele não conseguiria tal feito. Tinha sido uma boa menina, Papai Noel iria lhe contar o segredo de sua engenhosidade.

A blusa de Sasuke foi retirada em um movimento rápido, a massagem se tornou mais urgente, as mãos hábeis de Sakura apertavam cada ponto com precisão, de olhos fechados ele não conseguia conter os gemidos que escapavam. Ainda mais quando as unhas dela se arrastavam por sua pele.

Puxou-a pelo braço, sentando-a em seu colo e notando que por baixo daquele casaco não havia outra roupa, apenas uma calcinha e isso o enlouqueceu. A beijou com urgência e cheio de desejo fez com que ambos arfassem.

Sarada colocou apenas a cabeça para fora, observando o corredor escuro, podia ouvir o ar ligado no quarto de seus pais, sua mãe deveria estar dormindo. Tomou coragem e se esgueiro pelo corredor, fitando a sala pelas divisórias da escada nenhum sinal da presença de seu pai no andar debaixo. Sentiu um calafrio subir a sua espinha, estava tudo escuro.

Respirou fundo e tomou coragem para descer. Ao chegar na sala correu até a arvore que tomava o espaço no canto da sala. Seus presentes já estavam lá, dos biscoitos só tinha sobrado um, o copo de leite estava quase vazio e haviam pegados pelo chão.

O ar chegou a lhe faltar assim que viu as pegadas, ele esteve ali, era real e tinha lhe deixados diversos presentes. A agitação foi tanta que quase se ajoelhou para abrir os pacotes, mas então se lembrou da missão e a decepção surgiu.

Papai Noel não estava ali como ela suspeitava, tinha falhado e nunca saberia o segredo de seu sucesso na entrega de presentes. A vontade de abrir seus presentes desapareceu, tudo que ela mais queria era conseguir falar com o bom velhinho. Levantou desanimada, preparando-se para voltar para o quarto e tentar dormir. Entre os biscoitos um pequeno pedaço de papel chamou sua atenção.

Ela não tinha deixado nenhum bilhete para o bom velhinho então só podia significar que ele deixou um para ela. Sua animação estava carregada novamente, provavelmente era um elogio aos biscoitos ou um comprimento por ter sido a criança mais comportada de Konoha, _quiçá_ do País do Fogo.

Pegou o pequeno pedaço de papel, fitando as palavras ali escritas. Não sabia ler tudo com clareza, sua mãe dizia que já era uma ótima leitora e na sua turma ela foi a primeira a formar palavras. No entanto naquele bilhete nem todas as junções escritas faziam sentido para ela e sua língua enrolou algumas vezes. O que _NH_ formava afinal? Mas tinha certeza que algo estava acontecendo na sala.

Talvez ele a esperasse na sala de estar. Já deveria esperar por algo assim. Já que ela ajudou sua mãe, não desobedeceu seus pais, não ficou de mal com papai quando ele saiu em uma missão logo depois do seu aniversário sem leva-la para tomar o sorvete. Por ter feito tudo isso, era claro que seria a favorita do bom velhinho. Ganharia presentes em dobro e jogaria na cara do bobo do Boruto que com toda certeza só ganharia carvão. Ele não era comportado como ela, não mesmo.

— Acho que está na hora de você abrir o seu presente — Sakura retirou o casaco preto de veludo, por baixo usava apenas uma calcinha mínima de renda e os seios estavam coberto apenas por um laçarote vermelho.

Prontamente Sasuke se ergueu admirando cada bela curva de sua esposa. Ela não precisou falar uma segunda vez, deslizou a mão pela cintura bem acentuada voltando a beija-la, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam por todos os cantos daquele corpo delgado, porém muito bem acentuado.

Seus dedos hábeis correram pela fita vermelha, buscando algum tipo de gancho, não havia nada. Puxou, mas a maldita fita ainda continuava grudada no corpo dela. Sakura o fitou sem entender, mas Sasuke disfarçou sua dificuldade, marcando a pele lisa do pescoço dela com uma mordida suave que a arrepiou por completo. Voltou a puxar a fita com força, buscando algum encaixe entre as partes, mas parecia que Sakura tinha colado aquela porcaria nela.

— O que está havendo?

— Estou tentando tirar esse laçarote O que você fez? Colou está droga ao seu corpo?

— É só você rasgar. Puxa, Sasuke-kun! Puxa com força! — Irritado com aquele maldito laço que só atrapalhava sua vida, puxou a peça com brusquidão, conseguindo arranca-la do corpo de sua esposa que pega de surpresa pela força excessiva, acabou se desequilibrando e indo para trás, tropeçando na pequena poltrona, caindo com a lateral de seu corpo sobre a janela de vidro, quebrando-a quase toda.

A situação se desenrolou perante aos olhos de Sasuke como em um filme, ele não conseguia imaginar que um puxão poderia acabar desse jeito. A algazarra foi tanta que suas calças já abertas caíram e um grito foi ouvido.

Mas, _'pera_ ai! Sakura estava parada tirando os cacos da lateral do corpo e averiguando os possíveis danos e ele não gritou. Gritou? Virou-se a tempo de ver a cabecinha negra parada bem em frente a porta.

— Sarada! — Sua esposa virou a cabeça, soltando um grito agudo e correndo para trás da poltrona, tampando sua nudez. Ele puxou as calças para cima, mas não tinha jeito, sua filha tinha visto toda aquela cena e já não estava mais ali para eles tentarem corrigir as coisas. Fitou Sakura que pareciam tão petrificada quanto ele. O que será que Sarada tinha presenciado, exatamente?

— Não posso ir falar com ela, ela me viu nua. _Ai, meu deus!_ Ela me viu nua. — Sakura repetia sem parar com o olhar perdido.

— Sakura você está sangrando... — como que no automático a _medica-nin_ começou a se curar, mas continuava a repetir que não podia ir, que Sarada a tinha visto naquela situação. A voz de Sakura saia em um filete apavorado.

Sasuke sentiu o pânico tomando conta dele. Geralmente era ela quem resolvia esse tipo de problema – não que Sarada já o tivesse visto com as calças arriadas ou qualquer coisa parecida. Não sabia o que fazer, o que falar, nem mesmo como confortar uma criança. Porém com Sakura em choque, mais perdida do que sua própria filha deveria estar, só cabia a ele resolver esse problema.

Ele, Uchiha Sasuke, um dos melhores ninjas da Vila não tinha sido treinado para essa situação. Saiu atrás da pequena Uchiha, com mais medo do que já tinha sentido em toda a sua vida.

Filhos não deveriam encontrar os pais em tal situação. Deveriam encontra-los salvando o mundo, resgatando gatinhos do topo das arvores, em poses heroicas e nunca com as calças arriadas. Parou em frente a porta branca com vários adesivos em forma de borboletas e _kunais_. Lidar com Orochimaru na Floresta da Morte tinha sido muito mais fácil

Acendeu a luz assim que abriu a porta, Sarada estava deitada em sua cama, com uma coberta felpuda cobrindo a maior parte de seu rosto. O quarto era grande e aconchegante a decoração variava entre o branco e o vermelho, uma estante com livros bonecos e pelúcias estava a sua esquerda, uma mesa branca no centro sobre um tapete na forma de um sol, com mais alguns brinquedos, uma cômoda e sobre o assento abaixo da janela havia mais pelúcias. Ela tinha muita daquelas coisas. Todos pareciam encara-lo e acusa-lo.

Deveria pedir a Sakura para parar de comprar esses ursos malditos, aparentemente eles não tinham utilidade alguma, a não ser ocupar espaço e olha-lo de forma inquisidora. Não estava mesmo gostando do olhar daqueles bonecos

— Papai...

A voz de Sarada veio tão quebradiça quanto a de Sakura. Uma culpa que não deveria estar ali, os culpados eram eles. Péssimos pais, sua filha seria um adulto transtornado por causa daquela cena trágica.

— Eu não queria... quer dizer... eu achei que fosse... que você... o _quarto!_ A mamãe... — a pobre criança não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia como se explicar e o raciocínio embolado fazia com que dissesse coisas desconexas, mal formando uma frase coerente sequer. Os olhos negros brilhando com as lágrimas.

— Sarada... — a atenção da pequena estava sobre ele e logo se sentiu desconfortável. Afastou-se da cama da filha, andando pelo quarto. — Então... — passou as mãos pelos cabelos jogando-os para trás.

Como contar? Como explicar a sua filha de cinco anos o que ela tinha visto sem traumatiza-la? Deveria ter algum livro explicando como um ninja deveria se pôr em al situação, um guia, um manual para abordar esse assunto com os filhos.

 _15 passos para conversas desconfortáveis sendo um Ninja de Elite._

— Sarada, o que aconteceu... foi... — estava suando, Sasuke Uchiha estava suando e ele nunca suava. Seu olhos giraram pelo quarto, não podia contar a verdade, não podia, não tinha como. Sobre a estante focalizou um globo de vidro, nele tinha um Papai Noel em um trenó. Fitou a garota encolhida na cama observando-o cheia de medo e expectativa. — Aconteceu... algo que eu prometia a sua mãe que nunca lhe contaria — viu a pequena abaixar a cabeça e os olhos enxerem-se de lágrimas. — E que eu prometia a uma outra pessoa... tão _importante_ quanto ela — a jovem Uchiha franziu o cenho, sem compreender o que aquilo significava. Não tinha visto uma terceira pessoa no cômodo. Quem poderia ser tão importante para seu pai quanto sua mãe? O Hokage? Não, provavelmente não. Sasuke fechou os olhos sem acreditar no que estava prestes a proferir. — O Papai Noel! — Sarada soltou uma exclamação audível, erguendo parte do tronco.

— O Papai Noel esteve aqui? Esteve _mesmo_ aqui? — A agitação de Sarada foi tanta que ele se assustou. Ela quase pulou da cama, mas ao ver a reação do pai, retrocedeu, mas ainda assim não conseguia esconder a felicidade em ouvir aquelas palavras.

— Sim... ele não só esteve aqui... como... como... fazia parte da missão em que eu fui designado. — Havia um lugar no inferno reservado para ele por estar inventando aquela história desgraçada.

Os olhinhos de Sarada pareciam dois pires de tão grandes e brilhantes. As pequenas mãozinhas apertavam a coberta com força, ela aguardava pela continuação, pela explicação. Outra história do papai, geralmente elas eram cheias de coisas novas e inusitadas. Batalhas de tirar o folego e essa ainda tinha o Papai Noel, ela mal conseguia ficar parada.

Nunca tinha se importado com o fato das pessoas o olharem com admiração e quase fascínio, mas ali, naquele quarto cheio de pelúcias, tendo apenas sua filha o vendo daquela forma, não tinha preço, quase corou. Empertigou-se.

— Eu e o meu esquadrão fomos investigar estranhos casos de desaparecimentos e roubos sem explicação — começou a caminhar pelo quarto, tendo os pequenos olhos negros cravados em cada movimento seu. — Os roubos variavam de pergaminhos que falavam sobre _jutsus_ de velocidade, construção de motores a jato e as pessoas sequestradas eram construtores de trenós — ouviu o pequeno suspiro da filha e quase sorriu, abanou a cabeça, que ninguém soubesse disso. — Quando Naruto me mandou nessa missão me fez prometer que seria sigilo total e eu conto com você para isso — deu uma piscadela para ela que sorriu —, pois ninguém pode saber que estavam tentando sequestrar o Papai Noel e tomar o seu lugar. — Por um momento achou que Sarada tinha parado de respirar e ia pular em cima dele, ao invés disso ela se encolheu ainda mais em sua cama, agarrando o urso que estava ao seu lado.

— E era verdade? Papai Noel estava em perigo?

— Era verdade, nós os encontramos no País da Cachoeira, prontos para irem de encontro com a Vila Oculta da Neve onde reza a lenda que nos altos picos das montanhas sagradas a uma passagem secreta para o lar do Papai Noel — essa informação foi absorvida com muito animo por Sarada, com toda certeza ela vai torcer para que sua primeira missão seja para aqueles lados, se ela ainda acreditar em toda essa baboseira até lá. — E foi no pico da montanha mais gelada do mundo ninja que eles cainharam na nossa emboscada. Uma luta árdua foi travada, os sequestradores eram _nukenins_ e no meio de uma tempestade de gelo só dava para ouvir o som de aço contra o aço e os golpes desferidos — sua pequena estremeceu, fitando-o amedrontada. Sasuke caminhava pelo quarto como se estivesse mesmo à espreita de um inimigo.

— Cada passo deveria ser milimetricamente pensado e todos os sentidos aguçados para ouvir a sua volta e não ser acertado pelo inimigo ou pego por alguma fera que viva naquele clima extremo. Depois de quase duas horas de luta os prendemos, mas um conseguiu escapar. Ele não disse, mas eu vi em seu olhar a promessa de vingança e retaliação.

Por alguns momentos Sasuke parecia ter esquecido completamente que contava aquele conto para uma criança. Mesmo que fosse a sua criança que tremia só de pensar que seu pai poderia ser alvo de algum ninja foragido. Ele ia continuar a contar os detalhes mais sórdidos da caçada, mas um vislumbre do rosto assustado o fez parar, dar uma tossida e se acalmar.

— O caminho para casa foi tranquilo, não houve nenhuma investida. Ao chegar na Vila, tudo estava calmo. Calmo demais, eu podia sentir no ar que algo à espreita, um pressentimento que arrepiava os cabelos da minha nuca. E assim que atravessei a porta da nossa casa toda a atmosfera mudou. Algo estava acontecendo. — Sarada se encolheu ainda mais em sua cama enquanto Sasuke voltava a caminhar pelo quarto observando cada um dos bonecos de pelúcia como possíveis suspeitos. — Alguns passos em direção a sala foi o suficiente para ver o lanche que você deixou para o Papai Noel pela metade. — Sarada se agarrou com força ao boneco que carregava junto a ela, quase arrancando a cabeça do pobre urso.

— Em cima dos biscoitos estava o bilhete falando para ir até a sala ganhar presentes. Não fazia sentido, porque vocês deixariam um bilhete do tipo? Por que Papai Noel faria isso se os seus presentes já estavam embaixo da arvore? Logo eu soube... era uma emboscada para pegar Papai Noel e se vingar da minha família. — Sarada estremeceu — Na mesma hora eu saquei minha _catana_ e com destreza atravessei o corredor que levava até a sala e quando abri a porta lá estava sua mãe... e o Papai Noel — fez uma pausa proposital, deliciando-se com a arfada, sua filha estava completamente presa a história —, ambos presos na armadilha dos _nukenins_.

— Mas o que eles queriam com o Papai Noel? Por que estavam fazendo tudo isso? — A inocente pergunta o desconcertou. Tinha armado toda a história, mas não tinha pensado na razão.

— Porque... porque... o líder deles foi uma criança má que nunca ganhou presentes de Natal. — Ouviu a risada de Sakura a porta do quarto e corou, não sabia que ela estava ali e ter ciência que ela assistia a sua performance o desconcertou. Como ter filhos era embaraçoso. — Porque como você sabe Srta. Uchiha, crianças más não ganham presentes e todo ninja do mal está na lista negra do Papai Noel. Eles odiavam o bom velhinho por ter criado essa lista e queriam o seu fim e destruir o Natal para milhares de crianças ao redor do mundo tomando o seu lugar e dando carvão no lugar dos presentes habituais.

— Não!

— Sim! E foi um plano muito bem arquitetado, felizmente a primeira parte do plano já tinha se desintegrado com a nossa armadilha. Mas ainda tinha o ninja sobrevivente que estava prestes a mata-lo quando eu surgi para resgata-lo, junto com sua mãe. O ninja do monte havia reunido mais uma dúzia deles e todos estavam na nossa sala.

— Ativei meu _sharingan_ e entramos em uma luta, soltei primeiro Sakura para que pudesse me auxiliar. Mas enquanto ela lutava para ajudar Papai Noel a ir embora um homem veio por trás e a agarrou, a impedindo. No entanto ela se soltou bravamente e, bem, acabou quebrando a janela no exato momento que o bom velhinho escapava. Eles fugiram desesperados, com medo da dupla invencível Uchiha — os olhos de Sarada brilhavam de uma tal forma que Sasuke deu um sorriso mínimo assim que ela se ergueu no colchão.

— Então quer dizer que vocês dois salvaram o Natal de todo mundo? — Sasuke apenas balançou a cabeça cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. — _Uau!_ Que incrível, eu vou contar para todo mundo o que você fez — pulou no colo do mais velho, agarrando-o com suas pequenas mãos. — Você é o melhor pai do mundo.

O olhar de admiração e fascinação que via no rosto da pequena Uchiha era algo quase comum para ele, mas pela primeira vez tomava uma proporção diferente. Sempre esperaram algo dele e admiraram por nada, sempre achou uma bobeira e irritava-se quando as pessoas o viam daquela forma, mas ali, naquele momento ele queria realmente ser uma pessoa a ser admirada. Ele queria se o herói, a pessoal mais especial do mundo para aquele pequeno ser.

Agora entendia porque Sakura adorava contas sobre as missões e as vezes acrescentar algumas coisas, aquela sensação quente e reconfortante que o tomava não tinha preço e apenas Sarada podia lhe proporcionar. Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim deixar que ela contasse essa história.

— E eu? Não ganho abraço? — Sarada correu para os braços da mãe que a agarrou, colocando-a na cama logo em seguida. Dando um beijinho de boa noite em sua testa.

— Ele podia ter ficado para falar comigo, o Papai Noel.

— Ele é uma pessoa muito ocupada e já estava atrasado por causa dos ninjas. — Sakura a arrumou na cama e lhe entregou a pelúcia que tinha sido derrubada com toda a empolgação dela. — Fique bem querida e amanhã você vai ganhar todos os presentes por que merece por ser essa menina linda.

— Boa noite, mamãe. Boa Noite, papai.

Soltou um longo suspiro ao sair do quarto de Sarada, sentindo-se aliviado por ter conseguido, sozinho, dar um jeito em toda aquela situação. Ouviu uma pequena risada atrás de si e quando se virou Sakura o fitava com um semblante travesso, escorada ao lado da porta da filha.

— Nossa, Sasuke-kun que missão incrível essa sua — revirou os olhos, voltando a caminhar em direção ao quarto. — Sério, se eu soubesse que todas as suas missões eram tão mágicas assim escalava você para pôr a Sarada para dormir e lhe contar suas fantásticas aventuras.

— Fique quieta, sua irritante — puxou-a pela cintura sem dar tempo para reclamações. — Sempre falando demais. Ainda não ganhei o meu presente de Natal — ao entrar no quarto certificou-se de trancar a porta dessa vez. Não precisava de uma segunda interrupção aquela noite.

O corpo de Sakura caiu sobre a cama e logo ele estava por cima, voltando a retirar o casaco preto, tomando os lábios rosados com um desejo abrasador. Três batidas ecoaram pelo quarto e o casal se voltou para a porta.

— Papai! Papai! Ficou faltando uma coisa.

— O que, meu bem?

— O que aconteceu com a roupa da mamãe? Ela estava sem ela. — Ambos se entreolharam alarmados.

— Agora é a sua vez, querida.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota:** Bem, espero que vocês tenham curtido esse meu pequeno conto. Eu postei ela há dois anos no Nyah! E estou trazendo para cá agora. ;DDDD .

Não deixem de me dizer o que acharam.


End file.
